kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tabuu309
HI Tabuu309! THEY R MAKING 3 NEW POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON GAMES ON WIIWARE! i forget the names but check it out on Bulbapedia. I would like 2 see the new comic. it's coll that you want to brawl with me but we got new floors in our house and had to unplug the Wii, so it's not connected to the internet...sorry. I'll let you know when it is.StrawberryFlowermaster42 23:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC)StrawberryFlowermaster42 Let me know when u've got internet cause I would like to go against u. I ain't heartless, I'm just telling her that the image of Umbreon she was using is Timson's personal image. And "stay away"? Do you really want to threaten an admin?-- First of all, they already know that. Second, please sign your comments on a talk page.-- That depends. What do you want yours to be?-- And what should the text between the image say? Because this is a signature you know.-- Ok, I'll make the signature. But how about Tabuu309 is on the left of the image, and "A blade cuts through darkness" can be on the right?-- Oh, a signature is what you sign your comments with.-- That's okay. I can forgive.-- I'm making it right now, actually.-- Ok, it's done. User:Tabuu309/Sig-- Just type on the right side of your comment.-- Well, I haven't played Brawl in a while, but my friend code's still on my page if you want to add it. And I usually get on here every day, so don't worry if I'm not.-- You mean Copy Ability? Probably Smash and Hammer.-- The EarthBound one.-- Exclusively? Kracko's Revenge. From both games? Chameleo Arm.-- Ok....-- Lol. How's it? Probably Galacta Knight, 'cuz he's able to fly and summon his own Meta-Knights.-- Phan Phan, because Bonkers is more predictable.-- It's okay to ask questions, just not too many.-- I dunno about that one...-- I probably have too many internet friends... or not, I dunno.-- By the way they r comin up with another kirby for Wii called Kirby EPIC YARN!! theyve got a trailer on Gamespot. Ask either Gamefreak75 or EmptyStar.-- Polls Okay to make a poll, you need to type out some questions (at least 2). Before the first question, add and after the last question, add . It should be like this: Hello, how are you? Fine. Okay. Never better. Awful. to look like this: Hello, how are you? Fine. Okay. Never better. Awful. - I saw it.-- Ultradarkpuffball is using your signature image on his/her userpage. Are you okay with that?-- Ok. I'll remove the image from that users page then.-- Probably Mad Apple.-- Wouldn't it be more like Kabula vs Galactic Nova Nucleus?-- Are you talking about the battle suggestion or the protecting the Prince Fluff article?-- Yes. Hours ago.-- Hey Tabuu, do you think you could support my request for adminship? Go to Kirby Wiki:Requests for adminship and you'll see.-- Which is better? Okay or fine?Kopykat2000 22:39, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sword Meh, it's not that great in my opinion. It's a pretty weak ability in all games except in Squeak Squad and Air Ride. I also get aggrivated when you need to use to the sword ability to defeat Meta Knight because the ability is horrible to me. :| -- :True, that's why I stick with Hammer, Jet, or Magic (in Squeak Squad only). -- ::Jet is awesome. You just need to know how to use it. ;) It can easily destory Dyna Blade in two moves and Kracko in one move, no joke. -- :::I know. I beat the True Arena with Jet in 9 minutes. ::::Beat it in seven minutes ;). And I saw the polls. -- :::::How about the tier lists on my page? And these tier lists ain't tourney related at all. They're just my opinion. :::::How can you beat Kracko on one move? How? In what game? Kopykat2000 01:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait you beat the True Arena with Jet in nine minutes!?!?!?!?!? Seven!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??! I can't beat it period. Tried every ability. Yes, even the bad ones. I was desperate. Kopykat2000 01:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will. Anyways, I'm working on uploading some pics. Well, the admins say that the edits clutter up the recent changes and rack up unnecessary contributions. BNK described it as a "cry for attention" or an attempt for me to be a nuisance. That wasn't true. I was trying to increase the popularity of the Kirby Wiki and bring users together as friends. I'm not going to say any more than that, because I can't. I dunno. Flame me if you will, I have never played Kirby's Dream Land 3. I'll give you the definition. To flame means to repeatedly harass somebody with multiple, similar, and false negative comments (saying bad things about the person that aren't true) using bullying remarks or false complaints or criticism that don't relate to the person being flamed at all. Usually, a flame or a flame war is brought up for absolutely little or no reason, and it is usually brought up by a person that is easily offended and/or thinks that they are more superior to the person they are going to flame. No. However, the users that came with you on around the same time were mean. These users included ZANYRAT and KIRBYBONKERS. I don't think I can elaborate any more than that. noises Yes. I went on the Simpsons Ride at Universal Studios last week. It was funny. It was just the cart moving at awkward, aggressive directions while you watch a first-person movie of a rollercoaster and Sideshow Bob trying to kill you. No. I'm busy, I don't like King of the Hill, and I'm waiting for 10-Volt to start the battle on Wiki4battles. I need to rehaul a lot of the Kirby Super Star (Ultra) pages because they need some revamping. Nobody's bothered to upload good images of the levels. If Kirby111 was still here... well, he could have uploaded them in a snap. I'm just checking in. I'm not going to be on until like 1:00 PM Pacific Time, so can you wait till then? Thanks. Yeah. You should have joined the Kirby Wiki when there were no KSSU pages and the nicest admins like Kirby111 were on. It surprises me how many flamers join the Kirby Wiki nowadays. It's supposed to be a kid-friendly community and every once in a while, some IP code puts the f-word on an article. I stumbled across it in 6th grade when I was bored and started editing. Oh, wow. On that week, tons of users that were younger than 12 joined the wiki. It was a big coincidence. And it was also a time for them to start being noobs and defying admins (no offense.) It was also the week I decided to come back and check on my friends only to see the Kirby Wiki being noobified. I'm not talking about you; I'm talking about the users like ZANYRAT and KIRBYBONKERS that kept ignoring admins and talking back. Re: I am angry and sad Why?-- :Oh, that's why.-- I could... If you can find good reasons not to use the IRC. It's really simple. BNK [ |T| ] 22:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you can't download it, use . You don't have to download anything to access that chatroom. BNK [ |T| ] 22:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::... just use the link. It's not hard. Come on man. BNK [ |T| ] 23:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::...but it's easy to use... BNK [ |T| ] 23:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Click the link. Once you're there, enter your preferred username where it says "Nickname", and then click "connect". BNK [ |T| ] 23:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The link above is broken Try this. Good! Now stay on please... :That means, get on the IRC and do not leave. Hey Tabuu arent you gonna put some of ur other abilities on that u made up? never heard of those ones before. Super Star or Ultra?-- If I'm on the IRC but not responding, just type my username Starman125.-- Hey, it's Poppy The 3rd! 3 words: HAMMER IS AWESOME! YO Tabuu!!! You might want to think about starting up a blog!!! Metaknight321